


Not Here

by YurisSpanx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Other, Public Sex, Showers, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurisSpanx/pseuds/YurisSpanx
Summary: “Are we having a shower or going out covered in your sleepy cum?” Venom asked.Eddie laughed incredulously and stepped into the shower, dropping his pyjama shorts onto the bath mat. He could feel Venom’s disappointment. “What? You love showers.”“I love dirty, embarrassed Eddie.” Venom gave him a winsome smile.





	Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some kinky prompts ☆=(ゝω･)

Eddie woke up slowly, clinging to sleep even once his eyes had fluttered open. He curled up around the shifting ball of Venom that was snuggling into his stomach. His pyjama shorts felt sticky, and heavy satisfaction had settled in his pelvis. He breathed a silent laugh, and Venom nuzzled up to his chest. 

“We had a nice dream,” Venom said. 

“Dream?” Eddie wondered, “or were you just groping me in my sleep?”

“I'd've woken you up, for sure.” Venom pounced, pinning Eddie to the sheets with thick strands of himself. 

Eddie paused, laughter twitching his lips, and said, “Yeah okay, showoff.”

Venom tickled Eddie's wrists and grinned impossibly wide, then pulled him upright and out of bed. 

Wobbling on his feet, Eddie said, “What? No second round? Where we're conscious?”

Venom took over his legs and walked to the bathroom. “Later. We have chores.”

“Oh,” Eddie nodded as Venom gave him an image of them walking through the supermarket, hand in hand. “Can't we have a quickie?”

“Quickie?” Outrage sharpened Venom's voice. “Who do you think I am?”

“Uhh, the alien who can make me come in two seconds?” Eddie smiled dopily at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. 

Venom's face came up to purr in Eddie's ear, “You think I'd let you?”

Shivering, Eddie craned his head towards Venom’s and kissed his cheek. He searched for his mouth, to lick and suck at his top lip, then trail the tip of his tongue down Venom’s long teeth. A head rush of fear as he brushed past a deadly sharp end, and then he was licking down the length of his tongue, tasting his warm saliva. 

Venom let him, humming, but stayed still. Eddie gave his tongue a loud peck and looked at him with wide eyes, the grey bags beneath them just making them look bigger. 

“Are we having a shower or going out covered in your sleepy cum?” Venom asked. 

Eddie laughed incredulously and stepped into the shower, dropping his pyjama shorts onto the bath mat. He could feel Venom’s disappointment. “What? You love showers.”

“I love dirty, embarrassed Eddie.” Venom gave him a winsome smile. 

Eddie laughed loud and turned on the shower, closing his eyes as the jet of water doused his head. Venom’s form dispersed amongst the droplets pelting his skin, riding the rivulets coursing down to his feet, then racing back up. Eddie bit his lip at the incessant, whole body tickles. His brain cells felt scrambled and his senses overwhelmed. His hands shook as he rubbed soap over his body. Venom’s joy skipped through his neurons, making him giddy. 

Leaning against the shower wall, Eddie closed his eyes and said, “You sure you don’t wanna stay home and fool around?”

_ I’m sure, _ Venom said gleefully into his overloaded mind, and shot out sticky ropes of himself to propel Eddie out of the shower, one tentacle flipping behind to turn off the water. 

Eddie stumbled against the towel rail and let Venom dry him off, standing with heavy limbs and staring at the foggy mirror. It had half cleared by the time Venom was finished rubbing the towel into every crevice of his body. His own fluttering eyes stared back at him. 

And then Venom was pulling him into the bedroom and picking out the tightest jeans he owned and wrangling him into them. 

“I was gonna wear sweatpants.” Eddie stared over his shoulder at his ass, firmly encased in denim. “Are you sure you’re not horny? I’m feeling sexualised.”

“Who said I’m not horny?” Venom’s face emerged to give Eddie’s ear a lick. 

“Then-“ Eddie began to plead. 

“You can’t keep using last year’s Christmas napkins as toilet paper.” Venom managed to shut him up. 

So Eddie helped Venom squeeze him into a slim fitted grey T-shirt that was thinning a little and made him feel very exposed, but whatever; his leather jacket shielded most of his torso from view. He shoved his wallet and keys into his backpack and strode out of his apartment. 

They rode their motorbike through the busy streets, stopping at the same old traffic light that took an age to turn green. Three girls in the bright red sports car in the next lane smiled at Eddie, and he blushed with a smirk. Venom coiled a tentacle around his thigh, sliding over the sensitive spot beneath his ass. 

Eddie jolted and squeezed the handlebars.  _ You’ll make us crash. _

_ I won’t let us _ . Venom rubbed in light circles. 

Eddie glanced at the girls, who were giggling to each other, probably about the strange facial contortions he was making. A deep flush of embarrassment washed over him, and he felt Venom hum with satisfaction. 

He almost didn’t notice when the light turned green, but Venom was already pressing the accelerator and leaning his shoulders into the wind. With the way Venom’s tentacle was stroking the dip between his thigh and ass, Eddie couldn’t concentrate, the road blurring in and out of focus. He let Venom steer them and manipulate his nerves, trusting he could manage both at the same time. The tentacle slid between his ass cheeks and over his rim, and Eddie moaned beneath the roar of the bike. 

“You’re going too far.” It was a pitiful whisper, but Venom could hear it. 

_ You want it _ . Venom’s voice was low and seductive in his mind. 

“Not here,” Eddie whimpered, though he wasn’t sure where  _ here _ was, the streets a blur. His mind just repeated,  _ Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck meeee. _

_ Okay.  _ Venom’s tentacle stilled, and Eddie whimpered with both relief and disappointment. 

They rode into the supermarket parking building and parked by the wall. Sucking in a deep breath, Eddie slumped against the handlebars. The tentacle tightened around his thigh and slid around to nudge his perineum. A wave of heat crashed over him and he bit his lip to hold back a moan. 

_ Get in me _ , his mind begged, and before his rational brain could intervene, the tentacle slid inside him. “Ooh,” he let out a hot breath. It was as thick as a finger, but longer and more deft. It rubbed luxuriously at his prostate, and Eddie’s jaw went slack. He hid his flushed face behind his arm as a young couple walked by and into the supermarket. 

_ Are you going to be a good boy and not come? _ Venom murmured in his mind. 

Eddie whined, scrunching up his face and biting his lips.  _ You sound like Annie. _

_ Annie knew how to ruin you.  _ Venom rubbed in slow circles. 

_ She sure fucking did.  _ Eddie laughed bitterly. 

He breathed out shakily, and let the tension fall from his body. It surrendered to the pleasure in his prostate and the mild stretch of his walls, Venom’s tentacle sliding easily through him. He looked down at his long, hard cock snug against his thigh and trapped by denim. The ridges of the tentacle encircling his leg were stark beneath the tight fabric. The sight made him dizzy with arousal.

_ Stand,  _ Venom urged.

Eddie chuckled and muttered, “You make me.”

_ I want you to do it _ .

“Fucking torture…” He stood up and hiked his leg up over the bike, suddenly feeling very obedient. He kicked down the bike stand and locked it, then started walking slowly towards the supermarket entrance, so bright and full of echoing voices. “This is where you’re going with this, right?”

_ Yesssss _ .

Eddie shivered and shoved his hands in his pockets to hide his bulge. It just put more pressure on his cock. Walking into the supermarket, he didn’t trust his legs on the stairs, so opted for the long way around the ramp. He tried to look like he was just having a slow wander, a little bit of a limp, nothing untoward to see here. It would’ve been easier without Venom wriggling around inside him.

He found a trolley and leant on it for support, wheeling himself into the vegetable aisle.

_ Potatoes,  _ Venom commanded.

Eddie shook his head and veered away from the fresh produce. “You want the frozen ones.”

_ Make me real ones _ .

“No one wants that.” Eddie caught an old woman staring and clamped his mouth shut.  _ I’m not a good cook. _

_ I want your cooking. _

_ No, I get it; you wanna be spoiled. I’ll spoil you some other way. _

They wheeled over to the frozen section, and Eddie threw a couple of bags of tater tots into the trolley, plus a bunch of frozen microwaveable meals, barely noticing which flavours he was grabbing.

_ We need floor cleaner _ .

_ Are you gonna make me wear a maid outfit and scrub the floor? _

A pause from Venom.  _ The one in your secret drawer? _ The tentacle squirmed in excitement.

“Shit shit shit.” Eddie’s body spasmed and he stumbled, the trolley rolling forwards and knocking into the frozen desert aisle.

_ That!  _ Venom lurched him into the cabinet and yanked open the door with a tentacle. 

A blast of cold air hit Eddie. He shook his head, then grabbed the chocolate pie Venom was holding. “Get back in me,” he hissed, looking around. The aisle was empty. Maybe they’d frightened everyone in the vicinity away. 

Chucking the pie into the trolley, he took a deep breath and straightened his jacket, as though that would make him look less of a blushing, sweaty wreck.

_ The floor cleaner,  _ Venom prompted.

“The floor cleaner.” Eddie nodded and stumbled off to the correct aisle, trying not to meet the stares of the people he passed. 

Was he imagining it, or was Venom’s tentacle getting thicker? It pulsed inside him, and the skin on the small of his back started to tingle. 

_ What’s wrong? _ Venom did not feel concerned.

“No-thing,” Eddie sang. A giddy sense of invincibility took over from his shame, and he swayed his hips as he walked, biting his lip as the tentacle shifted inside him. “Fucked by my alien in a supermarket. The title of my sex tape.”

_ You’re taping this? _ Venom vibrated inside him.

“No, it’s a-”

_ You should tape this. _

“Sure, I’ll shove my phone down my pants.”

Venom’s mirth had Eddie laughing, and everyone else edging away from him.

Somehow, he found the sugar soap and toilet paper, despite the definitely thicker tentacle twisting around inside him. He stumbled towards the self checkouts, but Venom pulled him towards a cashier. Her glossy black hair was twisted in a braid, and it made Eddie think too much about what was inside him.

“Good morning,” she said with the nicest poker face ever.

“Hey,” Eddie replied, his smile tense because the tentacle was inflating and deflating right next to his prostate and the pleasure positively ached.

He fumbled for his wallet, dropped his bank card, and bent over for it, tortured ass in the air. He felt how this pleased Venom, which gave him a double head rush as he stood up straight again. Wobbling, he clutched the trolley and let out an embarrassing whine. 

_ If you do  _ **_anything_ ** _ , I’m gonna- _ His thought short-circuited as Venom rubbed hard against his prostate and that aching pleasure throbbed so deep and long that his legs gave out. His moan was just an, “Oof,” of air out of his lungs. His balls emptied into his jeans with a rush of relief, euphoria, and shame. 

_ You broke the rule. _ Venom shook with glee and the tentacle melted into Eddie’s flesh.

_ Fuck you, darling. _ Eddie grit his teeth and stood up, trembling and suppressing a whine.

The cashier was still, hand hovering with the chocolate pie over his bag. She smiled tightly, then quickly bagged up their products and processed their payment.

“Sorry.” Eddie had the decency to look sheepish. He scurried out of the supermarket faster than his legs could normally run.


End file.
